dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Jurassic Franchise (TeamGalacticFamily Productions)
Based on the movies spoofs Jurassic Park in 1993, The Lost World: Jurassic Park in 1997, Jurassic Park 3 in 2001, Jurassic World in 2015, and Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom in 2018. * Dr. Alan Grant - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Dr. Ellie Sattler - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) * John Hammond - Lysandre (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Dr. Ian Malcolm - Alain (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Lex Murphy - Madison (Hotel Transylvania) (with Vampirina as an extra) * Tim Murphy - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Dennis Nedry - Kai the Collector (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Peter Ludlow - King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) * Robert Muldoon - Vegeta (DragonBall Z) * Mr. Arnold - Mr. Waternoose (Monsters Inc.) * Donald Gennaro - Goku (DragonBall Z) * Dr. Henry Wu - Jafar (Aladdin) * Dodgson - Sauron (The Lord of the Rings) * Rexy - Giganotosaurus (Primeval) * Velociraptors - Raptors (Primeval) * Brachiosaurus - Baylene (Dinosaur) * Triceratops - Eema (Dinosaur) * Dilophosaurus - Future Predator (Primeval) * Sarah Harding - Elsa (Frozen) * Kelly Malcolm - Mairin (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) (with Chespin as an extra) * Peter Ludlow - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Roland Tembo - Giovanni (Pokemon) * Ajay Sidhu - Kaos (Skylanders) * Nick Van Owen - The Missing Link (Monsters VS Aliens) * Eddie Carr - Hans (Frozen) * Dieter Stark - Count Vladislaus Dracula (Van Helsing) * Carter - Maxie (Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) * Male T-Rex - Tyrannosaurus Rex (Primeval) * Female T-Rex - Gorgonopsid (Primeval) * Baby T-Rex - Tyrunt (Pokemon) * Stegosaurus - Triceratops (Primeval) * Compsognathus - Stripe (Gremlins) * Paul Kirby - Frankenstein (Hotel Transylvania) * Amanda Kirby - Frankie (Hotel Transylvania) * Eric Kirby - Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Billy Brennan - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) * Udesky - Wolfman (Hotel Transylvania) * Cooper - Murray (Hotel Transylvania) * Nash - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Spinosaurus - Smaug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * T-Rex (Jurassic Park 3) - Deathwing (Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft) * Pteranodon - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-It Ralph) * Owen Grady - Cat Noir (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Claire Dearing - Ladybug (Miraculous Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Zach Mitchell - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Gray Mitchell - Ryder (Paw Patrol) (with Penny as an extra) * Vic Hoskins - Ghetsis (Pokemon: Black & White) * Simon Masrani - Spiderman (Spider-Man: Homecoming) * Barry - Wreck-It Ralph * Vivian Krill - Katie (Yo-kai Watch) * Lowery Crutchers - Samson Oak (Pokemon Sun & Moon: The Series) * Zara Young - Black Widow (The Avengers) * Mr. Mitchell - Cyrus (Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl) * Mrs. Mitchell - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Indominus Rex - Xenomorph Queen (Alien: Covenant) * Blue - Lycanroc (Dusk Form) (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) (with Rockruff as an extra) * Charlie - Pyroar (Pokemon XY&Z: The Series) * Delta - Luxray (Pokemon) * Echo - Samson (The Wild) * Apatosaurus - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) * Dimorphodon - Vikavolt (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Mosasaurus - Primal Kyogre (Pokemon: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire) * Maisie Lockwood - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) * Zia Rodriguez - Elastigirl (Incredibles 2) * Franklin Webb - Max Steel * Benjamin Lockwood - Dr. Thomas Light (Mega Man) * Eli Mills - Hades (Hercules) * Gunnar Eversol - Abraham Van Helsing (Tales of the Hotel Exclusive Short: Agents of S.P.L.A.T.) * Ken Wheatley - Baron Ruber (Quest for Camelot) * Iris Carroll - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * Indoraptor - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) (with Shere Khan (LA) as an extra) * Stiggy - Rampardos (Pokemon Sun & Moon: Z-Century) * Baryonyx - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Carnotaurus - Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) * Allosaurus - Gorgosaurus (Walking with Dinosaurs) * Sinoceratops - Patchi (Walking with Dinosaurs) Category:TeamGalacticFamily Productions